Take 2
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story centering on Sam and Dylan and how they are brought together again, because of an accident. It is set a few weeks after Forsaking All Others Part 2. Please rate and review.


**Take 2**

This is a story centering on Sam and Dylan and how they are brought together again, because of an accident. It is set a few weeks after Forsaking All Others Part 2. Please rate and review.

 **Chapter 1**

It was another normal, busy day at Holby City's Emergency Department, there were patients left, right and centre, all needing treatment and demanding that they be seen straight away. Suddenly, Sam Nicholls burst through the doors of the E.D. and ran up to the desk, screaming "HELP ME! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME"

"Sam" said Noel, "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"The man, he says he knows me, but I don't remember him"

"What man?"

Then, a man with dark hair and broad shoulders walks in and goes up to Sam saying "There you are, you had me worried"

"I don't know you, leave me alone"

It was at that point that Dylan came down the stairs and Sam launched herself at him, "Dylan, you have to help me. That man, he keeps following me, I don't know who he is"

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"You have to help me Dylan, please!"

"I will, I promise, but first, tell me what happened"

Before she could answer him, Sam collapsed, with Dylan catching her. "Can I have some help here, now!"

As short while later, Sam is in the small resus, sitting on the bed, nervously twitching while Dylan is outside the room with the man.

"How is she?"

"She's stable" answered Dylan.

"Good, I'm Cam by the way, Cameron Turner"

"Dr Dylan Keogh"

"Wait, did you say Keogh? As in ….

"Yes, Sam and I were once married, and how do you know her, because she doesn't seem to know you?"

"I'm her roommate, we were friends in the army"

"What about her husband, Tom?"

"They divorced at the beginning of this year, because she was spending a lot of time on training exercises, it was on one of these, about 3 months ago that she got run over, she hit her head and her memories not been the same since. I'm not even sure what she remembers, she's only been home 2 weeks".

"Then let's find out".

Dylan then leads Cameron into the room and Sam immediately reached for Dylan's hand.

"What's he doing here Dylan?"

"To help me Samantha, its fine. How are you?"

"I'm ok?"

"Good, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"You and me walking Dervla on the beach, it was my birthday and you gave me that locket with a picture of us on our wedding day, why?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell Cameron here something, we'll be over there"

Dylan then ushers Cameron over to the other side of the room and then tell him, "We have a problem"

"What is it Doctor?"

"That event she described, it was 5 years ago, August 2010, we'd been married for a little over 4 years at that time"

"So she doesn't remember the last 5 years at all?"

"No, she thinks we're still ….."

Zoe then walks into the room and says "Sam, I heard what happened, what's going on?"

"I don't know you"

"Yeah, umm, Zoe, can we talk, you too Mr Turner, outside"

"Dylan, where are you going?"

"Err…., I'm just going to go outside for a moment"

A few minutes later, after Dylan had filled Zoe in about Sam's accident and they had talked through a couple of treatment options, Dylan said "I want to run a few tests on her, but after that, I think it's best if she comes home with me".

"Why Doc?"

"Two reasons Mr Turner, 1, she thinks we are still married and 2, so far, it seems I am the only person who she seems to know".

"Mr Turner, I am incline to agree with Dr Keogh, it might be best, at least until she has a chance to rest up a bit and calm down".

"Ok, fine, do you want me to go back to the flat and get a bag of her things together?"

"Yes, that would be helpful, leave your contact details at reception and I shall contact you if anything changes in her condition".

"That you Doctor".

A couple of hours later, Dylan helped Sam out of a Taxi at the Marina (He'd had insurance on his boat and had managed to get another one, thankfully).

"Dylan, what are we doing here, way aren't we going home?" she asked.

"Don't you remember, we're having the house remodelled, and you thought it would be fun to rent a boat to live on instead of a hotel?"

"Oh, of course, silly me, come on"

A few minutes later, they boarded the boat and Dylan was slightly surprised to see that it looked a little different, that is when he found a note from Zoe that read:

 _Hi Dylan,_

 _Thought I'd make this place a look a little more homey for you, well for Sam, so she doesn't get freaked out at all._

 _See you_

 _Zoe x_

Sam was starting to explore the boat, when suddenly, Dervla came rushing out of the kitchen and she got down to her level to cuddle her and give her some fuss.

"Dervla! Hello girl"

"I'm just going to go and put this bag in the other room, sit down, get yourself a glass of water"

"Ok"

Dylan then left the room, but secretly watched Sam as she walked into the galley kitchen and gazed all around her at every fixture and every fitting.

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
